Relative Fairness
by Bloodsong
Summary: Never bet against the house, even if you're King of the Goblins.  Updated one shot, complete.


A/N: After reading lots of stories, watching the movie, talking with other fans and analyzing the movie in debate, I have come to a realization. There is no J/S. However, what if Jareth WASN'T the one leading Sarah on in the film?

-------------

Labryinth owned by Jim Henson and Co. Morpheus in this incarnation is owned by Neil Gaiman. Tonight the roles of Luck and Dream Prince are played by my imagniation.

-------------

"_You have no power over me._"

The barn owl flew out the door and into the night, pausing only a little while in a tree to confirm his time really was over. She did not call him, so he returned to his native realm of Dreams. Transforming to his normal shape, a creature of shadows and rainbows, made his way to his Lord and Master to report in. He was a Dream Prince, one of countless agents of Morpheus, God of Dreams. His assignment for Sarah Williams had ended. As a Child Dream Prince, he could only guide and guard for those who were not mature enough to understand. Reaching the throne room, he knelt in front of the black stone throne.

"Agent SW1972, reporting for reassignment."

**"WELL DONE, AGENT."** His lord rumbled.

"Thank you, my lord."

"THIS is the twit who took my place?" A cold, sardonic voice asked. Jareth, King of the Goblins, stepped out of the shadows lurking around the Dream God's throne. A single crystal danced around his hand.

"Oh, stop being a sore loser, Goblin King." This voice was female. Agent SW1972 gaped as a female figure materialized, leaning casually against his lord's left armrest. Swathed in gold, red hair coiled neatly in a hairstyle the dream prince hadn't seen in years, she too juggled a sphere across her fingers. Her ball was translucent gold and gleamed with its own light.

"Took his place?" The agent asked, very confused. Morpheus sighed within his shadows.

**"THE GOBLIN KING MADE A WAGER WITH LADY LUCK WHETHER YOUR DREAMER WOULD ACCEPT THE OFFER OR NOT. HIS MAJESTY LOST."**

"You mean..." Agent SW1972 trailed off as Lady Luck smiled sweetly.

"Yes, it was all real. Did you really think someone as stuck up as His Majesty would stoop to interact with a mere mortal? He allowed you to manifest in his Labryinth to test Sarah Williams." The Arctype explained. Jareth scowled, his crystal dancing faster. Lady Luck's orb matched the change with a careless air. "Almost a shame, really, that her Prince of Dreams matched him so closely. It gave him an edge, but only to a point. In the end, it was really up to her."

"Wait a minute. The ballroom was a dream!" Agent SW1972 protested. That had been his favorite part! Lady Luck shrugged.

"His Majesty was generous allowing you free run of his domain for the thirteen hours. It was only fair to allow him some time in yours. Of course, what I call 'fair' isn't really up to anyone else's standards." She chuckled, a warm, velvety sound. Morpheus smiled to himself. His agent grumbled and Jareth snorted.

"What happens now?" The dream prince asked.

**"YOU WILL BE REASSIGNED. A BOY, THIS TIME. SOMETHING EASY. AGENT, YOU ARE NOW MD2000. GO."** Agent MD2000 bowed his head and vanished.

"**STAND BEFORE ME, GOBLIN KING.**" Morpheus commanded. Jareth tossed his crystal at Luck with a disgusted face and moved to obey. Luck caught his crystal on her golden globe. The two balls continued to dance across her hands, impossibly balanced, clear on top of gold. Jareth knelt at the base of the throne, staring the God of Dreams in the face. As best as he could, anyway, given the face was nothing more then shadows and glowing eyes.

"**IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE WAGER MADE BETWEEN THE GOBLIN KING AND LADY LUCK AND WITNESSED BY MYSELF, I, MORPHEUS, GOD OF DREAMS, DO HEREBY ADD THE TITLE AND DUTIES OF DREAM PRINCE TO YOU, JARETH. YOUR DREAMER IS ONE SARAH WILLIAMS. YOU WILL GUARD AND GUIDE HER DREAMS FOR AS LONG AS SHE REMAINS UNDER MY JURISDICTION. YOU NOW GAIN THE TITLE OF AGENT SW1997. GO NOW AND FULFILL YOUR DUTIES.**" Jareth nodded and stood. He glared at Lady Luck. With a knowing smile, the Arctype flicked his crystal back to him. It popped as it touched his fingertips.

"We are not finished, Lady Luck."

"No one ever is, Goblin King." Jareth sneered and vanished in a swirl of black sparkles. Luck tossed her globe over her shoulder. Morpheus caught it in a swirl of black mist, bringing the orb up to his eyes.

"Why only until 1997, my Lord?" She asked, folding her arms under her bosom. Morpheus chuckled.

"**THAT IS WHEN SHE LEAVES MY JURISIDICTION.**"

"Ah." Luck's face took on a smug expression. "I DO hope Jareth appreciates this."

"**YOU ARE TOO GENEROUS, LADY LUCK.**" She threw back her head and laughed.

"It's not generosity when it comes to the Goblin King, Dream Lord. It is entertainment. I give him a year to figure it out."

"**IT IS MY BELIEF HE WILL LEARN SOONER.**"

"Really? Would you care to make a wager?"

"**UNLIKE THE YOUNG, I KNOW BETTER. YOUR ODDS ALWAYS FAVOR THE HOUSE.**"

"Mhmm. Such a pity. Until next time, then." Lady Luck playfully flicked a nearby shadow with a gloved fingertip and vanished. Morpheus looked into the golden ball she had left behind and chuckled. Jareth was standing behind the counter of a candy shop, looking incredibly frustrated and sporting a pink striped apron as his Dreamer agonized over which type of truffle to buy.


End file.
